howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Promotional Stills Hiccup and Astrid discover a mysterious new world.jpg Hiccup and Astrid holding hands HTTYD3.jpg Hiccstrid Hidden World Promo.jpg HTTYDHiddenWorld-Hiccstrid.png Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other HTTYD3.jpg Trailer Screenshots Trailer 1 Hiccstrid1-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Hiccstrid2-HTTYD3Trailer1.png SmolderingStump-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Hiccstrid3-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Astrid and Hiccup holding hands HTTYD3 2.jpg Trailer 2 HTTYD3Trailer(11).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(4).jpeg Hiccup and Astrid, thinking of a name for the white night fury's species.JPG Hiccup and Astrid, naming the species Light Fury.jpg Film Screenshots THW-Astrid, Gobber, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-5.jpg Astrid tells Hiccup the consequences of rescuing Dragons.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-6.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-7.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-8.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-9.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-10.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-11.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-12.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-13.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-14.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-15.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-16.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-17.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-18.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-19.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-20.jpg You knew what you were getting into.jpg Hiccup and Astrid, thinking of a name for the white night fury's species.JPG Hiccup and Astrid, naming the species Light Fury.jpg received 359526208226061.jpeg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-5.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-35.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-21.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-22.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the side of the head.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-36.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-30.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-31.jpg In hidden world hiccstrid.jpeg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-32.jpg Hidden journey.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(4).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 9.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 10.jpg Hiccstridinhiddenworld.jpeg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-33.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Astrid.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-34.jpg Hiccup AND Astrid see Toothless.jpg Astrid is woried for Hiccup.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-13.JPG THW-Astrid, Hiccup-37.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-38.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-4.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-5.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-9.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(11).jpeg The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup-12.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-17.JPG Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek THW.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-15.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-16.JPG The Hidden World TV Spot 32.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-39.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-40.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-41.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 16.jpg Astrid whistles.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-28.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other HTTYD3.jpg Astrid and Hiccup putting their heads together THW.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-29.jpg THW-Hairy Hooligans, Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Stoick, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Mother, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-24.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-25.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kiss during their wedding.jpg Astrid and Hiccup Wedding kiss.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-27.jpg THW-Haddock Family.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Zephyr, Stormfly.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink-3.jpg Miscellaneous GIFs Hiccup kissing the side of Astrid's head.gif Hiccup kissing Astrid's cheek.gif Hiccstrid battle scene THW 2.gif Hiccstrid battle scenne THW 3.gif Hiccstrid battle scene THW 4.gif Hiccstrid putting their heads together.gif Hiccstrid wedding kiss.gif Hiccstrid standing by cliff.gif Site Navigation Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World